


Tricia's Story

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Confession, Costumes, Dress Up, Embarrassment, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Princes & Princesses, Role-Playing Game, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tricia decides to play dress up, so of course she was going to drag Craig and Tweek to play with her, even if it embarrasses Craig in front of Tweek.Day 3: Dress Up





	Tricia's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I wrote something in a long time that doesn't have cursing or anyone being very angry and aggressive towards each other. I don't know what that says about me, but....hey...at least this story is really innocent and cute lol.
> 
> So this is my third entry, since there isn't really much violence, cursing, or anything that I normally write, I'm rating this as a G since it's...pretty innocent if you ask me. If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll change it, but otherwise, I'm rating this a G for general audience. Thank you and enjoy!

There was no escaping from it, there was no way out of it, no matter how much I beg, how far I run, or how I continue to hide, I can’t escape from my little sister and her dumb dress up games.

“For the last time, no,” I frowned, crossing my arms.

“But mom said you had to play with me, so we’re playing dress up!” Tricia frowned, holding up the tiara in front of me.

“For the last time, no! You always make me dress up in the stupidest costumes ever, most of which are meant for girls!” I exclaimed.

“I don’t care, mom says you have to play with me and that’s final!” Tricia exclaimed.

“I don’t care, I’m not playing dress up with you, Tricia,” I said. I was firm with my words and made a face showing that I meant what I said.

“.....Mommy!” Tricia suddenly cried out, creating fake tears in her eyes as she started running.

I panicked and quickly chased after her, trying to stop her from telling mom on me. Once we were downstairs and Tricia was about to head into the kitchen, I quickly ran, barely grabbing Tricia as I began pulling her back, but the little devil spawn known as my sister managed to get out of my arms after she elbowed me in the chin and quickly called for mom.

“Mommy! Craig won’t play with me!” Tricia exclaimed, sniffling as if she got kicked in the face.

“Craig, I told you that you had to play with your little sister,” mom stopped cutting a few carrots before she turned her attention to us.

“But mom!” I exclaimed.

“No buts young man, you are playing with your sister and be a good big brother,” mom said.

“But I want to hang out with my friends today, why do I have to stay here with her?” I crossed my arms, frowning.

“Your sister has been sick for a week now, and is very lonely. As her older brother, you could at least keep her company and play with her,” mom said.

“But I don’t want to play with her, she always makes me dress up in girly costumes,” I frowned.

“I don’t care what costumes your sister makes you wear, you are to stay home, play with your sister, and come downstairs once lunch is ready, got it?” Mom frowned, looking a bit angry, and when mom is angry, you have to do as she says.

I sighed, knowing I can’t get out of this, “fine...I’ll play with Tricia.”

Mom smiled, “good,” mom crouched down and kissed me on the forehead before doing the same to Tricia, “now you two play nice together and lunch will be ready soon, and Craig, don’t you start whining again, you maybe ten, but throwing a tantrum doesn’t mean you’re going to get everything you want.”

“Whatever,” I sighed as I quietly followed Tricia back upstairs, dreading at what costumes she’s going to make me wear this time.

By the time we reached Tricia’s bedroom, I felt a shiver down my spine when I hear the door slamming shut. I turned my head and saw the little gremlin smirking at me as she held up the fairy princess costume, one of her favorites.

“No,” I paled.

“You have no choice, big brother. Now start putting on the dress and tiara, unless you want me to go back downstairs and bug mom again, and we both know she doesn’t want to deal with us till lunch,” Tricia smirked.

“You little gremlin,” I glared at her. As I was about to take the dumb costume and get this over with, we froze when we hear the door bell ringing.

After a bit, we hear mom calling, specifically for me. “Craig, Tweek is here!”

“Tweek?” I pushed past Tricia and headed downstairs. As my mom said, there was Tweek. “Dude, what are you doing here?” I asked.

“W-well I heard you were stuck at home today, s-so I thought I’d come and see you,” Tweek explained, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, “i-if that’s okay with you and your mom.”

Mom smiled before ushering Tweek to come inside a bit more, “oh don’t be silly, we love having you around Tweek, and you came just at the right moment, I’m sure both Craig and Tricia would love to play with you now that you’re here,” mom said.

“Mom!” I frowned. I didn’t like how mom was sorta forcing Tweek to play with us, especially with the game that Tricia wants to play right now.

“Yeah yeah! I want to play with Tweek!” Tricia exclaimed as she ran past me and began grabbing Tweek’s hand, pulling him to come with her.

“O-oh, uh, I don’t mind playing with you, Tricia,” Tweek said, looking a bit nervous, but smiling nonetheless.

“Great, then you can stay for lunch then. While I’m making lunch, you can go upstairs and play with Craig and Tricia,” mom said.

“Yes ma’am,” Tweek said politely before allowing Tricia to drag him upstairs.

“....You have doomed him mother,” I said, staring at her.

“Well you better go upstairs and share the suffering with him, it’ll still be awhile till lunch is ready you know,” mom smiled.

I sighed before heading back upstairs, making sure that Tweek is going to be alright with my sister. Once I reached back to Tricia’s room, Tricia immediately tossed the dress into my face before turning her attention back on Tweek.

“Okay, so we’re playing dress up, got it?” Tricia said.

“D-dress up?” Tweek asked.

“Here we go,” I rolled my eyes as I picked up the dress from the ground.

“Here’s how we play. I am the storyteller, I make the rules and tell the story, and you two are going to dress up in the costumes I give you, no matter what it is, and you two have to do exactly as I say as I tell the story. No whining or complaints, otherwise, I’ll get mom that you are being mean to me, I’m looking at you Craig,” Tricia said.

“Whatever,” I sighed, already done with this.

“I guess I understand the rules,” Tweek said, scratching his head, “so uh...what am I going to be dressed up as?”

I leaned forward to whisper to him, “careful, Tricia always dresses me up in girly costumes, so don’t be surprise when you-”

“You’re going to be the prince,” Tricia said as she took out a paper crown and satchel.

“What?” I stared at the simple paper crown and satchel before I stared at the dress and tiara. “Why does he get to be the prince?” I frowned.

“Because I’m the storyteller and I say so, now start putting the dress on, Craig!” Tricia frowned.

“This is so unfair!” I exclaimed.

“Want me to get mom involved then?” Tricia frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

“H-hey, I’m sure I’ll wear a dress in the next round, no worries,” Tweek smiled.

“Ugh, fine,” I groaned before I began putting on the stupid dress and carefully placing the plastic tiara on top of my head. Once I finished, I could see the two trying their best to not laugh, well...more like Tricia was getting ready to laugh and doesn’t care about showing it, and Tweek trying his best to not laugh. “Don’t you dare laugh!” I glared.

“Alright alright, let’s start playing,” Tricia said before she sat down on her bed and began clearing her throat. “Once upon a time, there once was a magical kingdom in a far away land.”

“Lame,” I sighed.

“Shut up,” Tricia glared at me, “anyways, in this land, there once was a handsome prince who came from a far away land, just to meet with the fairy princess.” Tricia then turned her attention to Tweek, who stood there, not sure what to do.

“Um...w-what do I-”

“Step forth, prince,” Tricia said, sounding impatient.

“Oh!” Tweek took one step forward and now stood in the middle of the room. “N-now what do I-”

“Don’t say anything till I say so!” Tricia exclaimed.

“Eek!” Tweek squeaked and then went perfectly quiet, fidgeting a bit.

“The prince searched everywhere to find the beautiful fairy princess, for he had one thing on his mind, to make a wish, but no one knew of the prince’s wish, and he would not say a word of it till he met the fairy princess.”

“Oh gag me with a spoon,” I sighed.

“The storyteller is the only one that can talk, all characters are to stay silent until it is time for them to talk, do I make myself clear, fairy princess?” Tricia glared at me. I simply glared at her, really wanting to flip her off, “unless...you want the creature called mom to get up here and tell you off again,” Tricia said.

I sighed and stayed quiet, knowing I couldn’t win this. I just hope this stupid story will be over with.

“Anyways, the fairy princess finally arrived in front of the prince, as she came, sparkles flew everywhere, showing her magical powers,” Tricia said.

“....”

“Craig, throw the sparkles.”

“I am not throwing glitter and pretend they are sparkles,” I said.

“Throw the sparkles, or I tell mom that you were being mean again,” Tricia said.

“Fine, it’s your carpet,” I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the glitter bottle on Tricia’s desk, poured the glitter into my hands, and then I threw it up in the air. “Sparkle sparkle,” I sighed, so done with this game already.

“Ha ha ha,” Tweek began giggled as he stared at me, I glared at him, and he quickly dropped his dumb smile and straightened up.

“Anyways, the fairy princess came to the prince, knowing of his secret wish, she walked closer to the prince, asking him what it is he seeked.”

I sighed, “dear prince, what is it that you want from the fairy princess, which is me,” I sighed.

“I wouldn’t have word it like that, but whatever,” Tricia rolled her eyes, “the prince stepped forward and spoke to the princess, telling her he had one wish he wanted the princess to grant him.”

“O-oh uh...d-dear princess of the fairies, I, the prince, have come far and wide for one wish, and only you can grant it,” Tweek said.

“Very good,” Tricia smiled, “see Craig, this is how you play dress up.”

“Can we get this over with? I want to be done in time for lunch,” I sighed.

“Fine, killjoy,” Tricia said, “so the prince told the princess his wish, and what was his secret wish? Well….his wish was that….he wanted to marry the fairy princess.”

“What!?” Both Tweek and I exclaimed.

“I said, the prince asked the fairy princess to marry him, that’s his wish,” Tricia said, getting a bit annoyed.

“There’s no way you’re going to make Tweek say that!” I exclaimed.

“Well he has to! I’m the storyteller and what I say goes!” Tricia exclaimed.

“You little hellspawn, if you weren’t sick, I’d throttle you!” I shouted.

“Go ahead, then I’ll tell mom how you were being a jerk again!” Tricia shouted.

“You no good, little punk of a-”

“Dear princess of fairies, my wish may seem quite forward, but...for my wish...I ask that I take you hand in marriage, for as long as I remember, I had fallen in love with you since we were kids, I always admire your smile, your lovely blue eyes, your silky black hair, and your slightly pink lips. I always had fun when we are together, I always feel happy when you laugh. Everyday, whenever I spend my time with you, I feel as if...I’m complete,” Tweek spoke. Both Tricia and I stared at him, surprised at what he was saying. I felt my cheeks getting warm and my heart beating fast, and I wasn’t sure why. “So fairy princess, even if I’m not your ideal type, won’t you give this prince a chance? For I love you, and I want to spend my entire life with you. So please, won’t you marry me, my love?” Tweek then got on one knee and held one hand out, as if waiting for me to take it.

“....” I stared at him, my stomach feeling weird. I stared at his hand, and even though I knew he was just playing, it just...felt real. “I-”

“Kids! Lunch is ready!” Mom exclaimed from downstairs.

“Oh! Game time is over, I’m heading to lunch,” Tricia got off her bed and ran out of the door, leaving me and Tweek alone.

“....Finally,” I sighed as I took the crown off and took the dress off of me.

“That was fun, right?” Tweek smiled.

“As if, I always hate playing dress up with Tricia,” I sighed.

“Still, you made a pretty decent fairy princess, Craig,” Tweek giggled. I glared at him. Tweek cleared his throat, “sorry.”

“....Hey...what was that just now anyways? How were you able to say all of that so calmly? Did you get those lines from a book or movie?” I asked.

“.....” Tweek looked down as he took the paper crown off his head and was now staring at it. “....I….that’s just...those were how I really f-felt.”

“....What?” I stared at him.

Tweek’s cheeks were red, “forget it, it was just for the game, nothing else, it m-meant nothing. W-why don’t we go downstairs and have lunch, hm?” Tweek quickly took the satchel off of him and left Tricia’s room, leaving me behind, both confused and shocked.

During lunch, we were all quiet, aside from Tricia chatting with Tweek and mom. Tweek seemed to be focusing more on Tricia and my mom, but was avoiding eye contact with me. I just sat there, not feeling hungry all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong, Craig? Aren’t you hungry? It’s BLT, your favorite,” mom said.

“My stomach is too upset,” I sighed.

“Oh dear, I hope you didn’t catch Tricia’s cold,” mom placed her hand against my forehead, “your temperature seems normal...but still...maybe Tweek should head home, I wouldn’t want him to get sick,” mom said.

“You don’t have to worry about me, ma’am, mom and dad said I have a very strong immune system, and that I-” Tweek suddenly sneezed.

“...Oh dear,” mom placed her hand against Tweek’s forehead, “you’re a bit warm, dear. I better call your mom and see what we can do,” mom got up and went to call Tweek’s parents, all while Tweek was shaking between Tricia and I, sniffling and sneezing every now and then.

In the end, since Tweek’s parents were busy that day, and wouldn’t be home till late, Tweek would be sleeping over for the night. I gave Tweek my extra pair of pajamas, and mom gave him some medicine for his cold.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to tell me,” mom said.

“Yes ma’am,” Tweek said.

“Craig, make sure Tweek is comfortable in your room, okay?”

“Yes, mom,” I said.

“Goodnight you two,” mom left my room and now it was just us.

Tweek laid on the floor in the sleeping bag that mom provided for him, he got in and tried to make himself comfortable, while I just sat on my bed, staring at him.

“You okay?” I asked.

“I’m fine, but man, maybe it was a bad idea to come over to your house when your sister was sick, I just thought I’d be fine since you did tell me your sister was getting better,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, well...you’ll be fine soon, the medicine will help,” I said.

“Hopefully,” Tweek sighed as he laid on his back in the sleeping bag.

“....Earlier...what did you mean by how those words you said were how you felt?” I asked.

“I said let’s forget it! It was just for the game!” Tweek blushed.

“I don’t want to forget it! I want you to tell me the truth, right now,” I frowned.

“Craig…”

“If you don’t tell me right now, I’ll smother you with my pillow, now start talking, Tweek,” I frowned.

“.....Fine,” Tweek sighed. He sat up and looked at me, “everything I said...that’s how I felt about you.”

“....Oh…” I looked down, feeling my heart beating.

“I mean….I do enjoy spending time with you, I like hearing you laugh, I like seeing you smile, and you do have beautiful blue eyes,” Tweek smiled.

“Oh please, I’m average looking,” I said.

“To me you’re not,” Tweek smiled, “I like being with you, Craig….and uh….I do want to hang out with you more often...why do you think I risk getting sick just to be with you?” Tweek smiled.

“.....Tweek….” I looked down, feeling my stomach doing a flip, “I like hanging out with you too,” I said.

We both looked at each other, both of us were blushing. Jesus, who knew two ten year olds could feel like this. We both stared at each other before smiling, then we began laughing at the entire situation.

“....Hey,” I said.

“Hm?”

“You still want to marry the fairy princess?” I asked.

“Uh...the game is over, Craig,” Tweek said, looking confused.

“Still...we never really finished the story now, did we?” I asked.

“....I guess not,” Tweek smiled, “and I do want to see how it ends,” Tweek said.

“Alright, game has resumed,” I said as I got out of bed.

“But...we don’t have any costumes to wear,” Tweek said.

“Well...Tricia does tend to leave some of her costumes in my room sometimes...let me see what I have here,” I walked over to my closet, knowing that Tricia would leave her costumes in there since I’m too lazy to clean out my closet. Once I found a white cloth and a top hat, I headed over to Tweek and was about to hand him the cloth so it would be like a wedding veil.

“Um, last time I checked, aren’t the fairy princesses suppose to wear the wedding veil?” Tweek smirked.

I blushed and glared at him, “seriously?”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one wearing the dress earlier, by the way, you looked good in a dress, even if purple isn’t your color,” Tweek giggled.

“Shut up,” I rolled my eyes as I threw the top hat at him and placed the white cloth over my head.

“So how are we going to do this? I mean, we need someone to marry us, right?” Tweek asked.

“Well I ain’t getting Tricia, she’d ruin the moment by adding her own sick twist into this,” I said, “besides...I want this to be between you and me only, no one else.”

“....Okay, Craig,” Tweek smiled.

We both stood in the middle of my room, Tweek suddenly taking my hand and smiling at me, I looked at him, smiling. Even though this isn’t a real wedding, I felt like the happiest ten year old boy in the world.

“Do you...uh...Craig Tucker take me, Tweek Tweak, to be your husband?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, “I do.”

Tweek smiled widely, looking like he was about to cry, which I hope he doesn’t since I don’t want him to accidentally wake my parents up with his crying.

I cleared my throat, “do you, Tweek Tweak take me, Craig Tucker, to be your husband?”

“Don’t you mean bride?”

“Don’t push it,” I frowned.

Tweek laughed. He looked at me before he placed his hand on my cheek, “I do.”

I smiled and leaned into his hand, “so….what now?”

“Well...I guess...this is the part where we...kiss?” Tweek asked.

“That sounds gross,” I said.

“Well it can’t be official unless the bride and groom kiss,” Tweek said.

“....You do remember that this is pretend, right?” I asked.

“Hey, even in pretend, we have to make it officially, even if we have to pretend to make it official…”

“I have no idea what you just said.”

“Just kiss me,” Tweek frowned.

“Fine...just don’t get your germs all over me, I don’t want to get sick,” I said.

“Considering how you’ve been with Tricia all day, I’m sure you’ll get sick either way,” Tweek said.

“Good point,” I smiled.

We both took a deep breath before we leaned closer, our lips touching before we pulled away in disgust.

“Gross!”

“How do adults kiss each other so easily?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I have no idea, dude,” I said as I took my hands away and started removing the fake veil off of my head.

Tweek removed the top hat from his head before turning to look at me, “that was fun, right?”

“....Yeah...I guess,” I said.

Tweek smiled shyly before grabbing my hand, “do you think...we can do that again? M-maybe when we’re older?”

“....” I looked at his hand before squeezing it, “sure...but let’s not pretend next time, okay?”

Tweek grinned, “of course.”

“....And hopefully, we don’t have to kiss,” I sighed.

Tweek began laughing, and I soon followed. Still, though this was pretend, I hope next time will be a lot more realistic and we don’t have to dress up for it.

* * *

I stared at him, feeling my heart pounding, and though the white suits we both were wearing was a bit too tight, especially with the white ties around our necks, but at this moment, I didn’t care, all I care about is the man in front of me.

“We shall now start with the vows, who would like to go first?”

“I will,” I said. I took out the paper from my pocket and began reading, “to my love, to my best friend, to my everything, you are the reason why I am happy, you are the reason why I enjoy life everyday, without you, I wouldn’t now what to do. You bring me life, you bring me joy. Not only are you to be my husband, but you are also my best friend, and I want to spend everyday with you,” I said.

“Very good, now it’s your turn.”

“Right,” I watched as he took out his vows from his pocket, and began reading, “for as long as I could remember, I’ve always liked you as more than a friend, and I knew I want to spend my time with you, so being with you here and now, with our friends and family watching, I am overjoyed, and I wouldn’t change a thing. So my beloved, my best friend, my….fairy prince,” I could hear snickering from the distance, and from the corner of the room, I saw my sister trying her best to stop laughing, I simply glared at her and him, but I sighed and just smile as I urged him to continue, “I love you with all my heart, and I hope we can continue having fun together forever.”

“That was...interesting,” the priest said, probably confused with the fairy prince part. We both shrugged and just ushered the priest to continue. “With that, do you, Craig Tucker, take Tweek Tweak to be your husband.

I stared at Tweek with a smile on my face, squeezing his hand tightly, “I do.”

Just like before, Tweek smiled widely, looking as if he was about to cry, which I still hope he doesn’t, he was always an ugly crier.

“Do you, Tweek Tweak, take Craig Tucker to be your husband?”

“I do,” Tweek smiled. I smiled widely, feeling tears in my eyes.

“Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you both as husband and husband, you may now kiss.”

We both chuckled before we leaned forward. Tweek placed his hand on my cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. When we pulled away, our cheeks were tinted pink. We pulled away as the crowd began cheering for us.

“Better,” Tweek chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, “shut up.”

We both lived happily ever after.

** _The End._ **


End file.
